1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a spray apparatus and a coating system using the spray apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many coating methods used to apply a liquid material to a substrate to form a film product, for example, reverse gravure coating, reverse roll coating. Reverse gravure coating is where an engraved roller is immersed in a tank of coating material, and the coating material fills engravings or slits in the engraved roller. The coating material is dropped on the substrate as the substrate passes between the engraved roller and a pressure roller, and excess material is removed by a doctor blade. With reverse roll coating, the coating material is measured onto one application roller and a coating material is brushed off the application roller by a substrate as it passes around a bottom support roller.
In these methods, however, the roll pressure, and the type and angle of the doctor blade influence the deposition of the coating material, and these coating methods employ complicated structures, therefore uniformity of the film product is difficult to control.